The invention relates to the field of accessories for grooming pets, and in particular to a protective bag for bathing and grooming pets.
Household pets, such as cats, require periodic bathing by the owner. Such bathing is normally carried out in a household sink or basin. Generally the pet does not enjoy such bathing and puts up some resistance, which may result in scratching of the attendant by the claws of the pet. Various devices have been designed to facilitate the pet-bathing process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,653 issued Aug. 2, 1966 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,064 issued July 31, 1973 to Weinstein et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,328 issued Apr. 11, 1978 to Baker all disclose flexible bag structures which are designed to receive a pet and allow the head of the pet to extend from the bag for purposes of bathing the pet. In all of these designs, however, the water is retained in the interior of the bag and consequently complicated structures are required to permit the attendant to carry out the washing procedure.